Mr Gold meets Begbie
by Miss poetry
Summary: Mr. Gold is accidentally transported to Edinburgh and is face to face with Begbie.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Mr. Gold Meets Begbie

Be advice this is an 18+ story due to language context

Part I

In Edinburg, Scotland

Begbie is laying low in a stinky hotel. He had sworn to never return back to the slammer. He had spent all those years in prison and had the scars to prove it. He had finally found Ren; he would have killed him too but Ren had given him twice the money he had stolen and as it turned out money was everyone's best friend. He still couldn't believe that little punk had made millions on the stock market; he was loaded so they had parted in amicable terms. Begbie having the money in hand decide to leave maybe try his luck in Paris. If prison had taught him one thing was to enjoy life. He was at a local pub having a drink and smoking a cigarette just minding his business after all the gang has disbanded so he was flying solo. He's just about to finish his last drink when a fight breaks out. He can feel the adrenaline rushing; he wants to take out his knife and join in he can take on all those street punks.

Begbie in his mind: Walk away… you have nothing to prove.

The crowd begins to disperse letting the brawlers fight. He instantly puts his money on the table and is about to leave. He looks up and recognizes the man with the knife, it is his cellmate. He never knew the guy's name but he knew that meant trouble. Begbie can hear the police sirens the bartender must have pushed the silent alarm. He's about to leave when he almost tripped over a body that has been stabbed multiple times. His cellmate throws the knife at his feet and runs.

Begbie is stun for a couple of seconds he hasn't realized the bartender has risen from the bar and taken a good look at him. He quickly runs out of there just in the nick of time for the police had enter the place.

Begbie quickly makes it to his hotel room. He's carrying the duffle bag with money.

Begbie: SHIT! SHIT!

He's paranoid looking through the window. He cannot go down for a fucking crime he didn't commit. He knew they wouldn't believe after all he already done time.

In Storybrooke, Maine

Belle is hugging Gideon although he's a grown man and she missed his entire life she can see he is still good.

Gideon: I'm sorry mother I have no choice…

Belle: Rumple told me she has your heart… you were able to resist her.

Mr. Gold: Don't worry, I promise to get your heart back.

Belle: How?

Mr. Gold: That's for me to know.

Belle with tears in her eyes.

Belle: No, please… we can do this together…

Mr. Gold: Belle for once please have faith in me. I can save our son.

Gideon has been quiet he can feel both of his parents truly love him.

Gideon: Please don't, you're going to sacrifice yourself for me.

Belle: Rumple, please don't there has to be a way…I can't lose you.

She let's go of Gideon and kiss Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry to the both you… this is all my fault… Gideon please take care of your mother.

The Black Fairy appears in Mr. Gold's shop.

Black Fairy: What a touching family reunion.

Mr. Gold: Can it you bitch.

Black Fairy laughs.

Black Fairy: Have I anger you. Now Gideon be a good boy and kill Belle.

Gideon: NO!

She takes out his heart and begins to squeeze it.

Black Fairy: You have no choice.

Gideon falls his knees.

Gideon: NO! Go ahead and squeeze it…

Mr. Gold quickly puts the bracelet that blocks magic on Gideon.

Mr. Gold: I have a better idea let's finish this, just you and me.

The Black Fairy is taken by surprise when Mr. Gold stabs her with his dagger.

Black Fairy laughs and take out the dagger.

Black Fairy: It will take a little more than that dagger to kill me.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Dearie that was just a distraction so I could get Gideon's heart.

He quickly returns Gideon his heart back.

Mr. Gold: Run, Gideon take your mother…

Gideon: NO!

Emma and Regina appear in Mr. Gold's shop.

Regina: Gold we have…

She stops instantly once she sees the Black Fairy.

Black Fairy: Don't stop on my account.

Regina moves her hand and a fireball appears.

Regina: What do you want?

Black Fairy: Certainly not your fire.

Belle: Careful she has Rumple's dagger.

Regina takes out the broken piece of the wand.

Black Fairy laughs.

Black Fairy: That has no effect on me.

Mr Gold: Get out of here all of you…

Gideon whispers to Belle to remove the bracelet.

Gideon: I have a better idea, why don't you die.

Black Fairy: Say goodbye to your papa.

She throws a mirror on the floor and a portal opens taking only Mr. Gold to an unknown place.

Gideon: Where did you sent him…

Black Fairy: Now say goodbye to your momma.

She's about to throw another mirror but Gideon surprises her by taking the broken wand from Regina and the dark one's dagger from her. He cuts his hand with the dagger and stabs her on the heart killing once and for all. They are blinded by a light and Gideon disappear…

Belle falls to the floor.

Belle: NO! Not my Rumple and my Gideon.

Emma is by her side trying to comfort her. They are so lost in their emotions that only Regina hears a baby crying. She walks to the back room and comes back carrying baby Gideon in her arms.

Part II

In Edinburg, Scotland

Begbie has been locked up in the hotel room for a few days. It wasn't the he was sacred but he was too old to go back to prison and specially for a crime he didn't commit. He had the decided to change his appearance. He shaves off his mustache, buys a wig, even a fancy dark suit and a cane. He's staring at the mirror unable to recognize himself now all he needs are fake papers.

He takes one last look at the mirror in the dresser.

Mr. Gold: You're not fooling anyone dearie.

Begbie falls back at the surprised. He's wondering did the mirror just talked to him. He only had few drinks.

Begbie: How?

Mr. Gold: I have a feeling we're going to have to take this slow. Let's start by something easy put your hand through the mirror.

Begbie is confused as to how the man in the mirror is talking to him. He quickly grabs his knife.

Mr. Gold laughs

Mr. Gold: That won't help you dearie, I'm in here and you're out there. I'm not going away until you help me. I have a wife and a son I have to return to hopefully by dinner.

Begbie hasn't said a word. He simply walks into the bathroom and throw a towel over the mirror.

Begbie: I mustn't lose my mind.

He walks back to the bathroom and takes a peak at the bathroom mirror. He takes off the wig and looks at himself only to see Mr. Gold smiling.

Begbie: What do you want?

Mr. Gold: For you to get me out. Look I haven't done this in a while but I'll make you deal if you get me out I'll help you with your problem.

Begbie: What do you know about my problem?

Mr. Gold: Well you're here in a cheap hotel with a bag of money trying to change your appearance.

Begbie has never trust anyone but something about Mr. Gold it's like he's seen himself. Then it hits him this guy could be the pasty who take the blame. He quickly reached into the mirror and Mr. Gold comes out.

Begbie and Mr. Gold look at each other at how identical they look. Mr. Gold can't help but laugh in his mind so there is someone uglier than him. Begbie on the other hand never really considered himself ugly after all the ladies never complain.

Begbie: You are free from the mirror for as fascinating as that tale made sound, now what?

Mr. Gold could only hope that Belle and Gideon were okay. He needed to find a way back to Storybrooke. He wasn't even sure where this place was. He also had to think very carefully on what to tell this man that by the looks of it he appeared to be some type of good for nothing criminal. He couldn't just blur out that he came from magical land. He decides to tell him partial truth.

Mr. Gold: Why don't we start by I introducing each other. I'm Mr. Gold and you are.

Begbie: Call me Begbie. How did you ended up in the mirror? I never heard of traveling that way. Do you do this often.

Mr. Gold thinking of the most logical response that would avoid having to explain magic.

Mr. Gold: You see my mother is scientist; she's not as good as she think she is… something went wrong and I ended here? Which by the way where are we?

Begbie unsure if he believes Mr. Gold.

Begbie: Edinburg, Scotland. Mate, I thought you were Scottish.

Mr. Gold: I was a very long time ago… look I don't have much time, I need to get back to the States.

Begbie: You and me both.

Begbie takes Mr. Gold by surprise and hits him in the head knocking him unconscious. He quickly grabs some rope and ties him to a chair. He begins his work of transforming Mr. Gold into him. He begins cutting Mr. Gold's hair. It is there that he notice how very similar they look they could be twins. He punches Mr. Gold knocking off one of his front tooth.

Begbie to unconscious Mr. Gold.

Begbie: Be thankful you were asleep.

He begins undressing Mr. Gold and putting his clothes on him. Those purple burgundy pants and that gray shirt along with his favorite black jacket. He is surprised that they are the exact same size they are identical. He quickly puts on Mr. Gold's sharp suit fixes the wig he got and take the cane. This should do the trick. Be knew it wouldn't take long for the cops to find him so he unites Mr. Gold who is still unconscious. He's about to make his way out of the fire escape he can hear policemen at the door.

Begbie: SHIT!

All he needs to do is leave undetected and let the cops find his double. Mr. Gold is beginning to wake up his head and mouth are throbbing from whatever Begbie did to him. He can hear policemen outside the door. Although he was a lawyer he didn't want to go through the whole process. If only he could access his magic, all he needs was to create magic but how. Then he remembers the locket around his neck, it was from his shop, it was supposed to be a anniversary present for his Belle but never got to give it to her because she exile him.

Mr. Gold kisses the locket he is unsure as to what will happened to it if he uses it power. He is lost thinking of Belle and Gideon

Mr. Gold: I'm coming home.

He ignores the pain waves his hand and cops are frozen at the door. He waves his hand one more time and he returns himself. Begbie who is frozen yet conscious also returns to himself.

Begbie: SHIT! NO! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT.

He quickly pulls out his knife ready to fight.

Mr. Gold can't help laugh; he waves his hand one more time and magically Begbie comes face to face.

Begbie had dealt with the scum of the earth but this guy his terrifying. He has never dealt with a man like this one. He's afraid and he knows it shows.

Begbie: What are you going to do to me?

Mr. Gold can't help but smile he has this punk right where he wants him with a single wave of his hand he disappears talking Begbie to the roof.

Mr. Gold angrily.

Mr. Gold: I should kill you for that little stunt you pulled.

Begbie is terrified, he has finally met him match. He hasn't said a word to Mr. Gold but he knows this guy means business. He does the only thing left; he begs for his life.

Begbie: Please…

Mr. Gold can feel the adrenaline rushing; he never let people get away. He should kill this punk after all he was going to let the police take him. He's ready, armed with cane, he doesn't even needs his magic a single blow and he can kill him. He's lost in his anger, but deep inside he can hear his Belle:

I know you'll do the right thing, besides you don't know why he did it. I always said you don't know a person until you know what's in their heart.

He cannot help but smile and think of his beloved Belle. She was right he could be good; he should get to know this guy. He doesn't have the time to get to know the guy so he waves his hand and gets into Begbie's mind. He instantly feels sorry for Begbie; he understands his pain. Mr. Gold feel connected with Begbie not simply in appearance but by pain.

Begbie finally gets the courage to speak.

Begbie: What did you do to me?

Mr. Gold changes his tone his more sympathetic.

Mr. Gold: Look I can't have you blabbing about magic so don't worry you won't remember a thing.

Begbie: I don't understand…

Mr. Gold: You don't have to… just don't screw it up.

He waves his hand and changes the incident so Begbie is free to leave with no memory. Mr. Gold jumps on a plane to Maine. He can only hope to find Storybrooke.

Part III

In Storybrooke, Maine

Belle is rocking Gideon in her arms. She cannot believe she gets the chance to raise her son. Her happiness would be complete if only she could find her beloved beast. It had been a week since Mr. Gold had disappeared through the mirror. She had tried to communicate with her son, and looked at every book in the library and Mr. Gold's shop. She had asked Regina, Emma, Killian and the Blue Fairy for help but they seem unbothered by Mr. Gold disappearance. Belle was disgusted with them she finally understood why Mr. Gold never cared for them. She alone would bring him back even if it was the last thing she did.

Belle had been spending days trying to find where was Mr. Gold or at least contact him. She's devastated that the so call heroes cared so little for her.

Belle crying.

Belle: Please… Rumple… where are you… I'm so close to the answer I know it…

She had tried to speak to Gideon but whatever magic he had was gone now. She's holding the baby in her arms when Gideon's tiny hand grab the globe Mr. Gold used to find Baelfire.

Belle grabs his little hand.

Belle: No, Gideon you'll hurt yourself…

She's too late Gideon has pricked his finger and a single drop of blood falls into the globe. She cannot believe her eyes it's a map.

Belle: He's in Scotland? Wait?

She sees his location it's moving at a rapid place; he must be on a plane. She can't help but feel relief and happy he's coming back to her. She will be waiting for him to let him into town. When she asked for help they claim Mr. Gold was too much trouble and it was best for everyone to have him away. They claim he had cause the curse and it was his mother that had reign havoc on them. Belle had made up her mind, all she needed was the Snow Queen's scroll. She had thought about leaving Storybrooke but that wasn't only her choice she had made up her mind to stop diminishing his position; she had to trust him after everything said and done she could only count on him. She is busy trying to find a way to sneak into Regina's vault. She had kept the shop closed so she is surprised the door is opened. She walks to the front with Gideon in her arms excited that Mr. Gold found a way back into town. Her happiness is short lived for it Henry who walks into the shop. Although he was supposed to be her family, he clearly didn't care enough about Mr. Gold.

Belle was trying not to be mean to Henry.

Belle: Henry, what do you want? And how did you get in?

Henry shows her the key.

Henry: My grandpa gave it to me when I use to work here…I'm sorry… I…

Belle: Henry… I don't have time…

Henry: May I?

He motions to pick up Gideon; she simply nods her head.

Belle: I hope he gets to see his father…

Henry: I do too… I'm sorry for everything… I had a dream with my father… he ask me to…

She hands him the Snow Queen's scroll. She hugs him excitedly.

Belle: Thank you

Mr. Gold eventually reunites with Belle and Gideon and although the heroes did not help and wanted to keep them apart they didn't hold resentment for they were better than the heroes.


End file.
